Angel : You Make Me Falling In Love (TwoShoot)
by JiJiByugi
Summary: Kwon Hyunbin, athlete anggar pecicilan yang sedang mengalami cedera paha dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit bertemu seorang dokter cantik yang bak malaikat, karena sang malaikatlah Hyunbin hobi nongkrong di ruang bermain anak rumah sakit, tapi ternyata malaikatnya sudah memiliki anak. Apa yang akan Hyunbin lakukan? Melupakan sang malaikat atau berusaha mendapatkannya? MinHyunbin
1. Chapter 1

Kwon Hyunbin terdiam menatap langit yang bertabur bintang dari balik jendela ruang rawat rumah sakit. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas lelah. Hey! Ia lelah harus mendekam di sini untuk dua minggu ke depan, mengingat Hyunbin adalah pemuda aktif yang lebih menjurus pecicilan sebenarnya sehingga diam adalah kata terlarang bagi sang sulung Kwon.

Cklek.

Pintu ruang rawat Hyunbin terbuka, pemuda berprofesi sebagai athlet anggar itu bahkan enggan untuk sekedar menengok siapa yang datang, ia masih betah menatap langit indah di luar sana.

Suara benda yang terbuat dari almunium diletakan di bed sidenya bahkan tak mengganggu Hyunbin, masih enggan menoleh hingga suara lembut bagai malaikat menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Selamat malam Kwon-sshi,"

Seakan slow motion Hyunbin menoleh perlahan dan sosok malaikat berwajah rupawan yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya membuat pemuda tampan itu seakan membeku.

Hyunbin tak berkedip, takut jika ia berkedip malaikatnya akan hilang begitu saja.

'Sungguh Tuhan sangat menyayangiku hingga mengirimkan sesosok malaikat cantik untuk pemuda tampan seperti diriku'

Itu suara hati seorang Kwon Hyunbin yang tingkat kenarasisannya melebihi Narsiscus.

"...won-sshi," Lagi-lagi suara lembut itu menyapa gendang telinga Hyunbin, diam-diam si pemuda tampan mensyukuri nikmat Tuhan yang diberikan padanya.

"N-ne?" Hyunbin tergagap menjawab pertanyaan sang malaikat yang dibalut pakaian putih dan sweater merah muda. Rupawan tampaknya tak bisa menggambarkan keindahan malaikat di hadapan Hyunbin itu.

"Anda tak apa?" Seraut wajah khawatir tergambar di paras sang malaikat dan seperti orang idiot Hyunbin menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah jika begitu, ijinkan saya melakukan pengecekan rutin,"

Oh, nampaknya cupid baru saja memanah hati Hyunbin dengan panah asmara, mata Hyunbin kini sudah berubah menjadi tanda hati (Love).

.

.

.

Hwang Minhyun, 25 tahun, seorang dokter umum yang mengambil lagi jurusan dokter anak, cantik, dan single.

Itulah informasi singkat yang Hyunbin dapatkan setelah ia merengek pada beberapa perawat, untung saja wajah tampan Hyunbin menyelamatkan dari amukan para perawat yang merasa annoying akan tingkah si sulung Kwon.

Sejak mendapatkan informasi itu Hyunbin sering berkunjung ke ruang rawat khusus anak-anak walau harus memakai kursi roda -Berhubung keadaan cedera paha yang ia alami belum sembuh sama sekali- hanya untuk melihat seorang Hwang Minhyun yang telaten menghibur beberapa anak yang mmpunyai penyakit mematikan, entah itu dengan menyanyi (Dan Hyunbin menyadari bahwa suara Minhyun sangat indah) ataupun hanya bermain-main dengan mereka, memberi beberapa hadiah kecil yang membuat anak-anak itu bersorak riang dan menghambur memeluk 'Sang Malaikat'.

Dan setiap melihat hal itu Hyunbin merasa terberkati telah mencintai seorang manusia berhati malaikat.

"Akh, Hyunbin-sshi datang mengunjungi anak-anak lagi," Senyum otimatis terkembang di wajah rupawan Hyunbin kala suara kesukaannya menyapa.

"Ya, aku sangat senang melihat anak-anak yang tersenyum riang," Hyunbin tak mengatakan semua kejujuran karena seharusnya setelah kalimat itu ada kata 'Dan aku lebih senang melihat kau yang tersenyum,'

Suara tawa yang lepas membuat Hyunbin terpesona akan sosok itu.

"Sangat menyukai anak kecil? Sepertinya kita memiliki kesamaan," Minhyun mengalihkan atensinya dari Hyunbin, pandangannya berubah menjadi sangat teduh saat menatap anak-anak yang tengah bermain.

"Mereka sangat maniskan?" Lanjut Minhyun sambil menoleh pada Hyunbin, pemuda yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk oelan, terlalu terpesona pada si cantik Hwang.

"Momma~~" Seorang anak kecil berusia kira-kira tiga tahun berlari dan menghambur memeluk kaki Minhyun.

Rasanya dunia Hyunbin berhenti berputar dan runtuh saat mendengar panggilan bocah setan itu pada Minhyun.

'Bukankah Minhyunnie single?'

.

.

.

Berbeda dari beberapa hari lalu dimana Hyunbin berwajah ceria dan hobi nongkrong di dekat ruang khusus anak-anak, hari ini Hyunbin mendekam di kamar rawatnya, lebih memilih bergelungdengan selimut dan pikiran-pikiran tentang anak setan -Tahu Hyunbin keterlaluan memanggilnya anak setan tapi mana Hyunbin peduli- yang memanggil Minhyun-NYA dengan sebutan 'MOMMA' kapan dia membuat anak dengan Minhyun hingga Minhyun dipanggil 'Momma', seseorang tolonglah Hyunbin.

Helaan nafas lelah entah keberapa kali yang Hyunbin keluarkan, jika saja menghela nafas benar-benar menghilangkan nasib baik, maka nasib baik Hyunbin sekarang sudah minus sekian.

"Apa kau mau sekarat hyung?" Sebuah suara menyebalkan milik Kwon Donghan, adik -yang tak mau diakui adik oleh sang kakak- Hyunbin, pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dari Hyunbin itu seenak jidat mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang disediakan rumah sakit, lagaknya sudah seperti bos besar membuat Hyunbin berdecak kesal.

"Donghan bodoh, adik durhaka, diam kau," Ujar Hyunbin yang hanya ditanggapi decihan malas sang adik. Perang kata memang sudah biasa untuk mereka.

"Kau tak sadar bahwa kau bahkan idiot Hyung," Sepertinya tak salah jika teman-teman Hyunbin menjuluki Donghan sebagai 'Dongsaeng tersavage-

"Terserah kau saja," Donghan tak percaya dengan pendngarannya, ia mengorek kuping sebentar, mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Hey! Siapa kau alien jelek? Kembalikan kakakku," Donghan berjalan kearah ranjang sang kakak, mengoyangkan tubuh Hyunbin yang masih digelung selimut.

"Diamlah Donghan-ah, aku sedang tidak mood bertengkar denganmu," Hyunbin menyingkirkan tangan sang adik dari tubuhnya, menggeliat seperti cacing, dan nyungsep lagi di bantal.

"Aish, ada apa denganmu Hyung? Otakmu tak sedang dipinjam patrickan?" Dongan dan segala pemikiran bodohnya.

"Hatiku di curi oleh malaikat dan dihancurkan anak setan," Jawab Hyunbin, Hey! Ia benar-benar berkata jujur.

Donghan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Kau gila Hyung?"

Sialan kau Kwon Donghan.

.

.

.

"Hahahahaha..." Suara tawa menggelegar di ruang rawat si sulung Kwon. Rasanya Hyunbin ingin membunuh adiknya dengan cara menggantung sang adik di pohon toge.

"Diam Kwon Donghan sialan," Donghan bukannya menghentikan tawanya malah semakin terbahak-bahak.

Kakaknya memang IDIOT.

"Jadi intinya kau menyukai dokter rumah sakit ini, siapa namanya? Wang Hyun? Wang Nyun?"

"Hwang Minhyun. " Hyunbin mengoreksi.

"Iya itu, Hwang Minhyun, lalu kau patah hati karema anak setan -itu yang kau katakan- memanggil MALAIKATMU 'momma'?" Donghan beranjak dari duduknya, menghiraukan sang kakak yang menatapnya aneh.

"Lalu kenapa jika sudah punya anak? " Donghan kembali bertanya, Hyunbin rasa ia benar-benar akan membunuh sang adik.

"Tentu saja itu berarti Minhyun-KU sudah ada yang memiliki." Jawab Hyunbin dengan nada Kau-sangat-bodoh.

"Minhyunku, sejak kapan pula kau jadiaan dengannya?" Donghan menggerutu, sebuah bantal melayang ke arah yang lebih muda.

"Oke, jika dia punya anak itu bukan berarti dia juga punya suami hyung," Hyunbin menatap Donghan jengkel.

"Lalu bagimana mungkin Minhyun-KU bisa mendapatkan anak? Dengan membuatnya dari tumpukan rongsokan?" Donghan menepuk dahinya, ngomong-ngomong itu kata-katanya saat masih kecil -Ia pernah mengira bahwa bayi dibuat dari rongsokan-

"Bisa saja dia sudah pernah menikah namun bercerai, bukankah itu mungkin? Lagipula dari yang kau ceritakan semua perawat tahunya Minhyun-mu itu single,"

Hyunbin terdiam sejenak, berpikir lalu...

"Akh~~ Benar juga," Seru Hyunbin bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu Kwon Donghan!" Hyunbin tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh jangkung sang adik.

"Aku tak mencintaimu wahai kakakku yang bodoh, lagi pula aku tak mau incest dengan kakak idiot sepertimu"

Plak!

Donghan dan mulut cabeknya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hyunbin sudah bersiap-siap. Pakaiannya memang kasual namun tubuh jangkung Hyunbin membuat pemuda itu nampak mempesona.

Senyum pemudavyang sering Donghan sebut 'idiot' itu secerah mentar eh mentarisaja nampaknya malu karena kalah cerah dengan senyum si pemuda Kwon.

Iya. Hyunbin baru saja mendapatkan info bahwa Minhyun belum pernah menikah dan anak yang memanggil Minhyun 'Momma' kemarin adalah anak angkatnya. Berita bahgia bukan?

Kemari Gip yang terpasang di pahnya sudah di lepas itu artinya Hyunbin sudah bisa berjalan walau masih mengenankan kruk.

"Kau memang tampan Kwon Hyunbin," Puji Hyunbin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hari ini aku akan mendekati Seonho, siapa tahu ibunya akan mudah kudapatkan jika aaknya sudah menempel padaku, sungguh pintar aku in," Hyunbin bermonolog, untung saja tak ada Donghan, jika sang bungsu Kwon mendengar ucapan kakaknya,habis sudah Hyunbin diperolok Donghan.

Setelah memastikan bahwa pakaiannya baik-baik saja Hyunbin keluar dari ruang rawatnya, berjalan menuju koridor rumah sakit lain, kemana lagi tujuan Hyunbin selain ruang khusus anak-anak, senyum Hyunbin melebar saat targetnya terlihat, untung saja bukan senyum om-om pedhofil.

"Seonho-ah," Hyunbin memanggil seorang anak berusia tiga tahun yang tengah memeluk boneka rillakuma sambil memperhatikan anak lain yang tengah bermain perosotan.

Seonho menoeh pada Hyunbin pandangan mata bocah itu sangat polos dan Hyunbin adi berpikir kenapa ia sempat memanggil Seonho anak iblis dan ngomong-ngomong pemuda Kwon itu juga baru sadar bahwa Seonho sungguh mirip dengannya.

"Ne ahjucchi?" Suaranya lucu, Hyunbinkan jadi gemas.

Hyunbin berjalan mendekati Seonho, ia memilih duduk di dekat bocah itu.

"Kenapa tidak bermain dengan yang lain?" Tanya Hyunbin yang dijawab gelengan oleh yang lebih muda.

"Coalnya momma bilang jangan main dulu, nanti Hoho sakitnya lama," Aksen cadel sang bocah membuat senyum terkembng di wajah rupawan sang Kwon.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika bermain dengan Ahjushi? Ahjusshi punya mainan," Seonho menegerutkan kening imut, berpikir keras, telunjuknya ia ketukan pada dagu.

"Tapi Hoho disuluh menunggu disini oleh Momma," Wajah sang bocah meredup, tampaknya ia ingin bermain.

"Baikah, kita main di sini, ahjusshi membawa buku gambar dan crayon,"

Wajah Seonho langsung cerah, bahagia. Bocah itu mengangguk senang.

"Iya, Hoho mau,"

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa ama Hyunbin bermain dengan Seonho dan pemuda Kwon itu menyadari bahwa Seonho adalah bocah ceria yang imut, ia juga cerdas dan baik, sangat khas dengan karakter Minhyun dengan tambahan bahwa bocah itu juga hyperactiv.

"Seonho-ya" Suara lembut sang momma menyapa gendang telinga dua lelaki berbeda usia yang tengah bercanda, yang lebih muda segera menoleh, matanya bersinar dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang Bunda.

Hyunbin yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum teduh. Hey jarang-jarang ia melihat momen seperti ini, seperti melihat istri dan anak masa depannya.

"Akh Hyunbin-sshi," Sapa Minhyun, sedanJg Hyunbin membalas dengan senyuman.

"Hoho, main dengan binbin Juchi momma~~" Seonho mengadu pada Minhyun, Hyunbin hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal.

Jadi salah tingkahkan Poppa-mu ini Ho.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Minhyun sambik menatap Hyunbin yang salah tingkah.

"Aku hanya menemani Seonho, lagipula aku kebosana di kamar sendirian," Oke. Hyunbin tidak sepenuhnya berbohong kawan-kawan.

"Hmm, BinnBin Juchi keren, menggambar banyak mainan untuk Hoho. Optimuse prime, bumble blee, atau gak tahu Hoho gak bisa nyebutinnya," Seonho terus berceloteh sedang kedua orang dewasa itu malah saling melemparkan senyum satu sama lain.

Nampaknya baru saja ada hati yang dicuri seseorang.

Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? See You Next Chapter

TBC

Bacot's zone :

Hi all, Ji kembali dengan Ff 2shoot yang lagi-lagi dengan couple MinHyunbin dan Kids! Seonho. Maaf buat yang nunggu 2 ff Ongoingkuu Aku udah nyelesaiinya 3 hari yang lalu sayang filenya hilang entah kemana #Mewek huhuhuhuhuhuhu dan Ini hanya 2 shoot kawan.

ps. Adakah yang udah nonton Akdong detectivwnya Seonho Oppa dan Hyungseob dan Namjoo aku gak bisa bereti ngakak.

pss. JBJ mau debut! Dan lagi bikin reality Show giyu, without Taedong sih... tapi Wish Taedong all the best aja :)

Kwon'sMagnae


	2. Chapter 2

Kwon Hyunbin berjalan dengan cengiran idiot di wajah tampannya, menyapa semua orang yang ia temui di jalan.

Tebak, apa yang terjadi pada pemuda Kwon itu?

Bukan, bukan karena dia gila, walau sudah mirip orang gila, Hyunbin masih waras kok.

Yup. Sulung Kwon itu akan kencan dengan malaikatnya dan putra sang malaikat. Kemajuan hubungan Hyunbin dan Minhyun sangat cepat sejak hari itu, hingga kini Hyunbin sudah keluar dari rumah sakit mereka masih terus berhubungan, bahkan Minhyun sudah pernah bertemu dengan orangtua si sulung Kwon begitu juga sebaliknya, Hyunbin sudah bertemu dengan orangtua malaikatnya, ditambah lagi Seonho yang begitu lengket pada sang Kwon membuat Minhyun dan Hyunbin tak pernah melewatkan sekalipun hari tanpa bertemu, minimal makan malam bersama entah itu di kediaman Hwang atau Kwon maupun di luar.

Ting...Tong...

Hyunbin menekan bel dengan gembira, suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat dan suara Minhyun yang memperingati Seonho untuk berhati-hati menambah senyum di wajah Hyunbin.

Cklek.

"Poppa!" Seonho berteriak sesaat pintu apartemen itu terbuka, bahkan balita berusia tiga tahun itu segera memeluk sang 'Poppa' yang membuka kedua tangannya menyambut Seonho.

"Hoho tidak boleh begitu, Hyunbinnie Poppa pasti lelah, sini Momma saja yang gendong," Bujuk sang ibu pada Seonho namun rengekan dan gelengan kepala Seonho membuat Minhyun menghela nafas sedang Hyunbin nyengir senang.

"Ani, Hoho mau sama poppa, Hoho kangen Poppa. Poppa kangen Hoho jugakan? Gak apa-apakan Poppa gendong Hoho? Hoho gak beratkan?" Cerocos Seonho sambil menangkup wajah Hyunbin dengan tangan mungilnya, menatap sang poppa dengan pandangan anak anjing manis.

" Ne, Poppa kangen Hoho. Iya gak apa-apa kok Hoho di gendong Poppa, Hoho gak berat kok," Jawab Hyunbin sambil menggendong Seonho yang kini menciumi pipinya sedang Minhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan dua lelaki yang berbeda usia itu sudah seperti Ayah-anak saja, eh.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan? " Tanya Minhyun pada Hyunbin sambil mengikuti pemuda jangkung itu masuk.

"Belum hehe," Hyunbin nyengir bodoh, karena terlalu excited dia bahkan melupakan sarapannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayok makan dengan Hoho," Kalian tahukan siapa yang berbicara.

"Ayey...Ayey Captain!" Hyunbin menjawab sambil melakukan salute membuat Minhyun geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah sarapan bersama di apartemen Minhyun, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke kebun binatang menggunakan mobil Minhyun karena Hyunbin lupa tidak membawa mobil.

Seonho duduk sendiri di bangku belakang, terkadang bocah itu berceloteh tentang yang ia lihat melalui kaca jendela, kadang bocah tiga tahun itu menyanyi lagu anak-anak bersama Poppa-Mommanya maupun bertanya macam-macam pada Hyunbin. Perjalanan menuju kebun binatang pagi itu diiringi tawa tiga lelaki berbeda usia, membuat musim semi ini menjadi sangat indah.

"Huwahhh sampai!" Seru Seonho antusias, bahkan bocah bernama lengkap Hwang Seonho itu bergerak-gerak aktif di tempat duduknya. Hyunbin terkekeh melihat kelakuan Seonho sedang Minhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi menjelajahi Kebun Binatang ini Captain!" Hyunbin menggendong Seonho dari dalam mobil, Minhyun memakaikan topi berwarna biru pada Seonho, merapikan pakaian si bocah yang terlihat kusut.

"Hoho mau turun saja, Hoho mau jalan, pegang tangan Momma dan Ppoppa Komu," Seonho meronta dari gendongan Hyunbin, pemuda berusia duapuluh tiga itu tanggap, segera menurunkan Seonho membuat sang bocah memekik senang, tertawa memperlihatkan gigi susu mungilnya.

"Ayo kita jelajahi hutan kebun binatang!" Seru Seonho lagi sambil mengandeng tangan Minhyun dan Hyunbin.

.

.

.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga hampir makan siang, melihat hewan-hewan yang ada di sana, bahkan Hyunbin dan Seonho menaiki gajah sedang Minhyun hanya melihat buah hati dan pengisi hatinya sambil tersenyum, terkadang melambai pada mereka.

Kini waktu makan siang sudah tiba, Minhyun dan Hyunbin memutuskan untuk makan di Baloons Cafe seperti permintaan Seonho.

Saat ini bocah itu tengah melahap dessertnya, Eskrim dengan potongan buah-buahan.

"Mau Yagi," Pinta Seonho dengan mulut penuh eskrim, Minhyun menggelengkan kepala tanda bahwa Seonho tak boleh tambah lagi eskrim.

Seonho merengek, matanya memerah dengan bibir mengerucut, jangan lupakan bekas-bekas eskrim di sekeliling mulutnya bahkan ada sedikit noda di pipi bocah gembul itu.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita membeli Kapten Optimus prime?" Hyunbin memangku Seonho yang merajuk, si mungil Hwang mendongak menatap wajah poppanya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Seonho dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Hyunbin mengangguk, mengusap air mata bocah itu.

"Tentu, kita akan beli Optimus Prime, bumble bee, dan apapun yang Hoho mau, tapi Hoho jangan menangis, bagaimana?"

Seonho mengangguk senang, "Hoho tidak nanngis, mata Hoho kelilipan," Seonho mengusap kasar matanya kemudian tersenyum senang membuat Hyunbin terkekeh, Minhyun tersenyum sambil membersihkan wajah sang anak yang belepotan.

"Aigoo, Hoho ya, kenapa sangat kiyowoh?" Hyunbin mencium gemas pipi gembul Seonho membuat Seonho tertawa geli.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Hyunbinnie," Walau berkata begitu sesungguhnya Minhyun senang melihat pemandangan Seonho yang tertawa lepas.

"Aku menyayanginya jadi tak apakan aku memanjakan Seonho sesekali?" Hyunbin tersenyum idiot, Minhyun menggerutu.

"Sesekali darimana? Kau selalu memanjakan Seonho,"

Mendengar gerutuan Minhyun, Hyunbin tertawa garing.

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang Minhyun dan Hyunbin hanya diisi obrolan sesekali dua sejoli itu karena si perusuh alias Hwang Seonho sudah terlelap bersama Kapten Optimus primenya.

Suara deru mesin mobil yang memasuki basement apartemen berhenti, Hyunbin keluar dari mobil, membukakan pintu itu pujaan hatinya kemudian cepat-cepat menggendong Seonho yang terlelap di bangku belakang, Minhyun mengambil barang-barang milik Seonho, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam lift, tangan kiri Hyunbin digunkan untuk enggendong Seonho sedang tangan kanannnya menggenggam tangan Minhyun. Senyum terukir di wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

Hyunbin membaringkan Seonho di kamar bocah itu, membuka sepatu Seonho dan menyelimuti bocah itu, bahkan Hyunbin mengecup dahi Seonho sambil berbisik, "Selamat malam," Setelah itu sang pemuda Kwon keluar dari kamar bermaksud menemui Minhyun yang tadi ke dapur.

Langkah Hyunbin terhenti kala melihat punggung sempit Minhyun, nampaknya sang pujaan hati tengah membuat minuman hngat untuknya. Kakinya berjalan perlahan kearah Minhyun, memeluk pemuda yang lebih tua membuat Minhyun terlonjak kaget.

"Aish, kau mengagetkanku Hyunbinnie" Ujar Minhyun, pipinya berubah merah dan jantungnya berdentum tak karuan.

"Coklat hangat? Kenapa tidak Kopi?" Hyunbin meletakan dagunya di bahu Minhyun, tangan pemuda Kwon itu mengerat di perut Minhyun bahkan terkadang ia mengelus perut rata itu.

"Lebih sehat," Jawab Minhyun sambil mengangkat mug berisi cokelat hangat itu, menyodorkannya pada Hyunbin. (Ngertikan? Jadi Hyunbin lagi meluk Minhyun sambil naruh dagunya di bahu Minhyun nah Minhyun nyodorin mug itu ke bibir Hyunbin)

Hyunbin menyesap coklatnya sedikit.

"Mmm hangat, tapi lebih hangat memeluk Hyung hehe," Minhyun semakin blushing mendengar kata-kata Hyunbin, pemuda berusia duapuluh lima tahun itu menundukan kepalanya, pura-pura menyesap cokelat dari gelas yang sama.

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang bersuara, mereka menikmati keheningan yang ada, Hyunbin semakin menyerukan kepalanya di ceruk leher Minhyun sedang yang lebih tua memainkan tangan pemud Kwon yang masih nyaman memeluk dan mengelus perutnya.

"Hyung," Hyunbin memanggil dengan suara serak, memecah kehwningan yang ada, Minhyun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Hyung," Sekali lagi Hyunbin memanggil Minhyun.

"Ada apa Kwon Hyunbinie?" Jawab Minhyun kali ini sambil menoleh kearah Hyunbin yang masih asik menjadikan bahunya sebagai sandaran. Wajah Minhyun dan Hyunbin kini sangat dekat bahkan mereka bisa sama-sama merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

"Aku tak apa kok," Jantung Hyunbin berdegup sangat cepat. Heol, bibir merah Minhyun benar-benar mengundangnya untuk...

Cup.

Bukan, sungguh, itu bukan Hyunbin yang mengecup Minhyun.

Hyunbin membelalakan matanya kala merasakan bibir lembut dan hangat itu menempel di bibir tebalnya, sebentar memang tapi rasanya.

"H-hyung," Kan Hyunbin jadi gagap.

"M-maaf," Minhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Hyunbin di pinggangnya namun bukannya terlepas Minhyun yang di tahan Hyunbin, sekarang malah berhadap dengan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Hey, lihat aku hyung, " Hyunbin memegang dagu Minhyun dan membuat pemuda yang lebih tua mendongak, mata hazel Minhyun bertemu dengan Oniks Hyunbin.

"Aku tahu, aku tak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi hyung, aku tak lagi bisa membendung ini," Waktu seakan terhenti di sekitar mereka, Minhyun menahan nafasnya, entah kenapa hatinya berdegup kencang mendengar kata-kata sang Sulung Kwon.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku menjadi ayah untuk Seonho? Menjadi pendamping hidupmu dan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Seonho. Aku menyayangi Seonho sebesar aku menyayangimu, Jadi bolehkah aku menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian?"

Minhyun terdiam. Hey, dia tidak menyangka akan ditembak sekarang.

"Kau melamarku?" Tanya Minhyun tak percaya.

"Tidak, aku melamar Seonho," Hyunbin terlihat sebal, "Tentu saja aku melamarmu hyungkuuu sayang." Pipi Minhyun diunyel-unyel gemas oleh pemuda jangkung itu.

"Aish, Hyunbinnie," Minhyun merengek, ngomong-ngomong sudah lama sekali sejak Minhyun bisa merengek seperti ini.

"Iya, iya, habis hyung malah bertanya aku melamar hyung, tentu saja aku melamrmu, mana mungkin kan aku melamar Seonho,"

"Jadi aku harus menjawab apa?" Minhyun mengerjap lucu, sok bertanya apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Bagaimana jika hyung menjawab, ' Iya Hyunbinnie sayang, bagaimana kalau menikah besok?' kan begitu enak," Alah Hyunbin dan segala keabsuradannya.

Plak!

Kepala Hyunbin digeplak main-main oleh Minhyun.

"Kau kira menikah semudah membalikan telapak tangan?" Minhyun ngomel sambil menggigit main-main dagu Hyunbin.

"Daripada mengomel bagaimana jika Hyung menjawab pertanyaanku saja? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan," Minhyun merenggut sebelum mengangguk malu-malu kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Hyunbin.

Hyunbin rasanya ingin berjingkrak senang, tapi karena Minhyun tengah memeluknya jadi Hyunbin hanya berdeham sebelum berbisik.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita membuat program membuat adik baru untuk Seonho?"

Hyunbin dan segala kemesumannya.

"Ya Kwon Hyunbin!"

The End

bacot's Zone :

Hi kawan, ku bawa kelanjutan ff ini hah~~ maaf ya, ffku terlantar yang pure boy, karena tugas anak kelas 12 numpuknya amit2, gurunya bener2 hobi nyiksa murid huhuhuhu terus aku lagi kesulitan sama KIMIA. Aku dan Kimia itu kayak Donghan sama Taehyung :v gak akan akur Cin~~~ I really hate Chemic guys... Akuuuhhh gak ngerti kimia, benci Kimia... Tapi aku anak MIPA, padahal kelas X awal masuk ane milih Bahasa eh dimasukin ke MIPA... ya ginilah jadinya, maaf buat yang nungggu pure boy and Idiot boy belum bisa up karena ya gitu, saya gak ada waktu :v

sampai ketemu di ff berikutnya Love You...

ps. Seonho disini cuman sakit biasa aja bukan sakit parahkok...

pss. Maaf ya banyak typo ini ngedadak ngeupnya belum bisa ngedit huhuhuhu

pssss. Ada yang beli album JBJ? Aku beli dan itu kenapa aku puasa jajan :v wkwkwkwkwkwk

pssss. Ayok support JBJ dan Nu'est W!


End file.
